Truly, Madly, Deeply
by RedRosesofLove-ItaliaPrincess
Summary: A GermanyxOC Fluff. The Title is inspired by a favorite song of mine.


It was a very beautiful day at the Vargas Household since it was a very nice crisp weather and the golden sun was perfectly set on a very decent afternoon and the trees and plants were all rustling in the very cool breezy wind just blowing across the plains.

Catarina was walking around her yard and she was picking some beautiful red roses that just bloomed in her little garden she had since she was thinking to make a present for her one true love, Ludwig Beilschmidt. She now hummed a really soft, wandering, sweet tune and now her beautiful cheeks turned pink as she was now daydreaming about her lover.

A tiny little ladybug landed on her nose and then she giggled at the cute little bug that landed on her nose and she always found these little things to be really cute especially butterflies and kitties.

Her giggle was just the cutest giggle ever.

Ludwig walked in the yard and he was happy to see his one true love in the yard and he walked up to her and he carefully pulled the little red speck away from her nose, watching it fly away and she was unable to keep the blush from her face as he did so.

"Ciao, Ludwig!"

"Umm vhy hallo zhere, Catarina.." the blonde man said as he smiled at his Italian lover. ""V-Vhats you got zhere, mein liebe?"

The sweet Italian woman just blushed a little more and she smiled her usual sweet smile.

"Oh this is a present for you, mio amore" She told the blonde man as she handed him the bouquet of red roses.

"Zhat for me? Danke, my dear Catarina"

Catarina then felt Ludwig play with her beautiful soft brown curls and he pulled her into a kiss after he got the red rose bouquet from her and she felt his soft lips be planted on her lips, but then she saw his sweet smile and she felt him put his arms around her.

"L-Ludwig?"

"Vhat? Are you okay, mein liebe?" Ludwig asked his girlfriend as he held her closer.

"I is a fine, umm...I just want you to stay here with me, mio amore"

Ludwig kissed Catarina again and he also looked in her beautiful amber-colored eyes with his warm blue eyes and it was not long until he actually put his lovely bouquet of red roses down and swept her off her feet and he sat her down on a nearby bench close to the garden and he sat down next to her and he put his arm around her and kissed her again.

He always wanted her to get used to these kisses of his since he always thought she deserved it and she just had the sweetest mouth ever.

The beautiful sweet Italian woman always found her lovers lips to be ever so...kissable...even though she was like very innocent and shy to even admit to herself about it and she returned the kiss as well with her beautiful lips and she kept her hold on him, but she always knew that he loved having her really close to him as he could from all the times they spent together and she always knew that Ludwig loved having her really close to him as he could from all the times they spent together.

"Anything for you, my sweet Catarina" He told his Italian lover as he stroked her soft cheeks now and he kissed her on the lips again.

The blonde German man found himself staring at the beautiful scene set out before him as the beautiful breeze started to blow some more and the roses were rustling and the birds were still chirping.

"Ti amo, Ludwig" Catarina said to her lover even though another kiss was planted on her lips again.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Catarina" Ludwig replied after the kiss.

He just held his Italian lover close to him some more and he saw that she just blushed a little more and her usual sweet smile and she loved the way he always showed her these affections to her since it really showed her that he really cares for her. She then saw him blush which was something very rare, but she knew that the blonde man always blushed whenever it came to her since he always had a soft side for her

"You're blushing, Ludwig...that's so cute!"

"Not as cute as you, my dear Catarina, because you are always beautiful"

The compliment just made Catarina's face turning bright red from the initial rosy color on her beautiful round cheeks and she just felt her lover tightening his embrace on her and his compliments always flattered her.

Ludwig just blushed some more even though he could never deny how much he absolutely adored these days with his beautiful lover and he now felt the sweet, but cute Italian woman smiled than smuggled to his muscular chest and he let her rest her head on his chest and he kept his arm around her and he just loved such a beautiful say since it was a very beautiful weather and since he was here with his lover and he never denied anything when it came to his true love.

The two lovers just enjoyed the scenery and then later Ludwig got hungry and it was around lunchtime and he looked at his lover.

"Are you hungry, my dear Catarina?" the blonde man asked her.

"Yes, I am, mio amore" the Italian woman replied.

"Let's go get something to eat then und I has to say that your bruder is cooking in the kitchen already rights?"

"Yes Italy should be making lunch"

"Well then lets go eat zhen"

Ludwig swept his lover off her feet again, but then he blushed when he heard her cute little squeals again as he carried her inside the house and he kissed her again and it was not long until Feliciano opened the door and the Italian young man was wearing an apron and he did have food ready in the kitchen.

"Ve~Ludwig~! Glad you came and I got a room ready for you in case you wants since I want you to stay the night since Catarina can use your company~! Ooh roses~! Let me put these in a vase~!"

Feliciano went to go get a vase for Ludwig's present that Catarina made for him so the beautiful roses would not shrivel up and die and Ludwig was very happy to hear his best friend's friendly greetings again like always and he just smiled and walked inside as he carried Catarina, but before they went to the kitchen they went to the living room and since Feliciano was serving them Ludwig just decided to give his girlfriend a kiss one more time and another embrace.

The blonde man kissed his lover some more and he kept his hold on her until Feliciano called them for their lunch and they went to the dining room.

This was the best day Ludwig and Catarina ever had and they always cherished their moments together all the time and they were always very happy about having each other.


End file.
